Aigreur Rancunière
by MissPika42
Summary: One Shot - Participation à un défi - Texte s'inspirant de l'image jointe à l'OS - Canon : HP3 - Remus est tranquille dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quand un certain professeur de Potions ne résiste pas à l'envie de le perturber dans son travail.


**Bonjour les gens ! ^_^**

Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? :D Je vais revenir peu à peu, déjà en vous proposant les divers OS que j'ai pu écrire grâce à des concours. :p

Voici en un réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours de la page **After all this time ? Always** , gérée par **#Sev**.

Il s'inspire de l'image jointe, un FanArt de **Lenap** ( _DeviantArt_ ).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D Il est assez court, moins de 1000 mots. ^^'

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture ! 3

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la magique J.K. Rowling !**

.

o

O

o

.

Le professeur Remus Lupin était en train de feuilleter ses notes. Une multitude de livres ouverts envahissait sa table de travail alors qu'il réfléchissait au contenu de ses cours. Il avait bien un bureau où travailler, mais rien ne valait le charme de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Tout était à portée de main, autant des livres par millier, qu'un silence agréable pour faire fonctionner ses méninges.

L'esprit en ébullition, plongé dans ses préparatifs, Remus dénoua automatiquement sa cravate élimée, en tournant les pages d'un de ses ouvrages. Toujours inattentif à ses gestes, il profita de cette libération de son cou pour écarter son col de chemise et ainsi mieux respirer. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur la page 394 de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ par Newt Scamander. Voyant l'intitulé du chapitre, Remus soupira. Les loups-garous. Il repensa au cours que le professeur Rogue avait dispensé l'autre jour aux troisième année, ce qui le fit grimacer. Fatigué, il se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla bruyamment. Un rire narquois lui parvint tout d'un coup sur sa gauche. Reconnaissant cette voix pour l'avoir entendue durant une bonne partie de sa vie, Remus tourna doucement son regard vers celui qui se moquait de lui. C'était justement le maître des Potions, dans toute sa splendeur, portant ses dizaines de couches de vêtements même en étant à l'intérieur. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il tenait devant lui.

\- Severus, le salua le lycanthrope.

L'interpellé ne daigna même pas lever son regard du bouquin et répliqua :

\- Lupin. On se met à son aise à ce que je vois. Toujours aussi débraillé et incapable d'être civilisé. Cela peut donc expliquer le niveau lamentable de tes élèves. Fermant le livre brusquement, il ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux ambrés de son collègue. Mon cours de remplacement t'a plu ? questionna-t-il, d'un ton ironique.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher. C'est dans ta nature d'être un serpent, Severus. Sifflant son amertume autour de lui, maudissant et calomniant ...

\- C'était un plaisir Lupin, répondit Rogue avec un sourire faux, démentant ses mots. Mais ne te tracasse donc pas. Vu leur niveau misérable, aucun de ces cornichons sans cervelle ne fera le lien. Ou peut-être que si … Un éclair de génie peut frapper tout le monde après tout … Sinon tu ne te serais pas retrouvé ici comme professeur …, termina-t-il doucereusement.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr que toi, Severus. Celle que tu appelles Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ne semble pas être un « cornichon sans cervelle », lui répondit Remus avec calme.

\- Harassante et exécrable Gryffondor …, maugréa bassement le professeur des Potions avant de se reprendre. Il n'empêche que par là, tu sous-entends que les autres en sont bel et bien. Ce qui comprend ce cher fils Potter, releva-t-il l'air sournois.

\- Ne rentre pas sur ce terrain là, Rogue. Je ne suis pas là pour faire perdurer nos anciennes chamailleries. Tu me fournis en potion Tue-Loup, j'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis ni James, ni Sirius.

Le regard meurtrier, Severus se dirigea vivement vers son collègue pour poser ses deux mains sur la table de travail, de façon à le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il vit le lycanthrope se figer sur sa chaise et le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes pourtant un sale clébard comme lui. Et je ne serais absolument pas surpris d'apprendre que tu l'aides à se cacher dans le château. Les sacs à puces restent entre eux non ? Va donc le rejoindre et l'avertir que s'il advient à croiser mon chemin, il se verra offrir un merveilleux tête-à-tête en compagnie d'un, que dis-je, d'autant de Détraqueurs prêts à tout pour le baiser, menaça furieusement Rogue à quelques centimètres du visage de Lupin.

Puis, se relevant, il adressa un regard perçant et transpirant de haine à son collègue avant de conclure.

\- Bien sûr que les chamailleries sont finies. Cet état de fait est apparu au moment où tes sales amis ont tenté de me tuer. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas autant insisté, tu n'aurais jamais vu l'ombre d'une potion Tue-Loup de ta vie, cabot.

Remus Lupin serra les dents, encaissant les insultes les unes après les autres, et ne répondit rien tout en soutenant le regard noir qui lui faisait face. Satisfait, Severus Rogue partit d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, ponctuant chacune de ses enjambées d'un tourbillonnement de capes fascinant.

Le sombre professeur parti, le lycanthrope put relâcher la pression et ferma les yeux. Par Merlin, cela ne faisait qu'empirer, alors que l'année était loin d'être finie. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue puis s'écrasa sur l'une des feuilles disposées devant lui. L'époque des Maraudeurs lui manquait cruellement.

.

o

O

o

.

Voilà ! :D **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !**

Je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques ou votre avis sur cet OS. ^_^ Ce serait avec plaisir que je lirais tout ça.

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
